Inner Demon
by JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik
Summary: Another cool winter season in Domino, but things are a little different this year. There is a demon in the city. Is this demon out for blood, or something else? Jonouchi x Valon. Shonen ai. Warnings: Blood
1. Blood Lust

This chapter came out a little shorter than I had intended it to…oh well, hopefully the next chapter will be better. Sorry, but it may take a while for me to update this one. I have another story to finish, and then Muses are demanding a_ short_ vacation…

Please be patient with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the characters! **(grumbles un-happily) **sigh…oh well, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

Inner Demon

Shivering, the brunet pulled his jacket tighter around himself. Mentally he willed away the cold northern wind. Valon growled and pushed onwards. _'How strange,'_ he thought to himself when he noticed the lack of people in the usually busy city streets. He chuckled to himself. _'Perhaps they have some common sense,' _he thought, _'its friggin cold out here!' _Valon then remembered that it was December.

He cursed at himself. "Why the heck didn't I ride my motor cycle?" He asked aloud. Originally he had thought a quick hike to his favorite Café would be nice, but had obviously misjudged the distance…and the temperature. Now he regretted ever having the idea. Valon had considered turning back, but then he would have been accepting defeat! He could endure the weather, nothing short of snow or hail would shake him!

And…it had just begun to snow. _'Crap!'_ he thought to himself. Valon was shaking now, both from the cold and his own fury. He turned his head towards the heavens. "What d'ya want from me? Huh? Is me being friggin' miserable not enough fer ya?" He shouted this at the top of his lungs but fortunately no one could hear him, after all nobody was outside to hear. Only silence answered him. Groaning, he continued down the street. "I swear someone upstairs hates me." The brunet muttered to himself.

The café was now in sight. Valon sighed in relief. He could finally get out of the now ankle-deep snow. He looked up when another person ran past him. The biker recognized him immediately. He blinked in surprise at seeing the other outside in the cold, especially this late at night. "Oi, Yugi! Where's the fire, mate?" He asked. Surprisingly, the short teen turned to look at him. He was a wreck. He had a black eye and his cloths were torn like he had recently been in a fight. When Valon walked over to him he noticed the smaller boy was crying. "Geeze! What happen to ya? Looks like ya were attacked by somethin'." He commented. Yugi sobbed softly. "Jonouchi…he told me to run..." Valon winced, realizing the kid had probably been caught up in some sort of gang violence. Yugi continued, "I so scared! I think they might kill him!" The boy exclaimed through his tears. Valon bit his lip. He knew the blond was tough, but doubted he could handle the situation. "Where is Jonouchi?" He demanded. Yugi pointed him in the direction he had come from. "Go three blocks that way, then turn right and go strait for four blocks. You will come to an open courtyard…that's where the fight is." He told the blue-eyed brunet. Valon nodded, memorizing the directions. He turned back to Yugi and gave him a fiercely determined look. "I'll do whatever I can. You should go home and rest, mate." Yugi nodded thankfully and ran off towards the Kame game shop.

Valon ran in the direction Yugi had indicated. _'I just hope I'm not too late…'_ he though to himself. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't hate the Jonouchi…not anymore at least. The blond had gained his respect after their duel. That and the fact that Valon was now over Mai. Jonouchi is just one of those people you love to hate…until you get to know them and realize how kind they really are. During their battle, he realized what Mai saw in him. He was pure hearted. He was pretty good looking too, even Valon couldn't deny that. And Valon was _very good_ at denying things.

Just two blocks left! Valon panted. The cold air was starting to burn his lungs. _'Darn it!' _He though, _'Why does it have to be so darn cold out here?'_ He smiled faintly through his misery. Only one block left to go. _'Almost there!'_ He thought anxiously.

He bolted purposefully into the courtyard. He gasped in utter shock at the scene before him. It was not at all what he expected. Blood covered everything, pouring from the dozens of limp bodies. Valon was caught between the urge to scream and to retch. Sure, he had been in bloody fights, but he had never seen so much blood at once. Biting his lip, Valon walked numbly over to the nearest body. Upon closer inspection, he noticed deep, long, jagged gashes along the man's torso. No knife could do this kind of damage…it was as if an animal had attacked him. Each cut was between six inches and two feet in length. Nervously, he stepped back. "What could have done this?" He mused to himself. He heard a soft chuckle to his left, freezing the blood in his veins. He looked over to see Jonouchi Katsuya leaning with his back against the wall. Blood clung to his golden hair and drenched his lithe body. His hair hung in his face, shadowing his eyes. Valon gasped. Concerned, he ran over to the boy. "Jonouchi! Are you okay mate?" He said, his voice cracking with fear. More blood ran down Jou's arms and dripped from his fingertips. The blond stiffened when he heard the brunet's voice. "Get…Get away…from me!" Jonouchi said desperately.

Valon took a step back, startled by the blonde's request. He gulped, knowing something wasn't right. "Huh? C'mon mate, we should get out of this weather. The kid was so worried about you…" Valon stopped when he noticed the blond was shaking. "J-Jonouchi?" He asked worriedly. The blond stood up. Valon tensed, every instinct told him to run away. He pushed the thoughts aside and took a step forward. Jonouchi growled at him. "You sure you're okay, mate? You don't look so good…" Jonouchi looked up at him. Eerie Blood-red eyed gazed out at him from below golden bangs. The blond suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Valon by the throat. Claw-like nails easily pierced the brunet's skin. Jou snarled at the older boy, a look of pure hatred burning in his eyes. Terrified, Valon grabbed the blonde's arm in a desperate attempt to free himself. But Jou was unfazed. He growled fiercely and tightened his grip, completely cutting off Valon's air supply. His claws dug deeper into Valon's flesh causing his blood to run down the blonde's arm. A single tear ran down the brunet's face as he stared pleadingly at the blond. "J-Jo-nou-chi!" He cried out with the last of his strength.

Jonouchi eyes faded back to their regular amber color. He blinked hazily as if he had just awoken from a trance. His eyes widened and he hastily let go of the brunet, who slumped to the ground. Valon gasped for breath holding his hand against his neck. Blood poured out from between his fingers. He looked up at the blond, still shaken from the encounter. "W-what the hell…was that…all 'bout?" The Australian asked between much needed gasps of breath. Jonouchi leaned back against the wall. He laid his head in his shaking hands, blood smearing across his face in the process. "How could I loose control like that?" The blond mumbled, "I've always had so much control over it…" Jonouchi trailed off, looking down at his hands. Valon shivered, looking back at the blood and snow covered courtyard. "Did you do that?" He asked fearfully. Solemnly, the blond nodded. He looked at Valon, and flinched when he saw the damage to his neck. He could see the deep cuts, and bruises were already starting to from his tight grip. Jou looked away, biting his lip. "They were going to rape Yugi when I found them…" He said softly. Valon's eyes widened at the blonde's explanation. Jou continued, "I just wanted to hurt them so bad…I guess I got carried away." He admitted.

Valon stood up while Jonouchi was washing his hands and face off in the snow. "How did you do that anyways?" He asked the blond, "I've never heard of a single person doing so much damage." Jou stood up and gave him a calculating look. He sighed. "I'm a demon." He stated, and then waited for the brunet's reaction. Valon blinked. "But…demons are just a myth right?" He said, obviously freaked-out. Jou shook his head. He extended his hand for Valon to see. On his hand were five long, pointed nails. Curiously, Valon gently poked one of the blonde's nails with his forefinger. He hissed in pain and pulled his hand back to reveal a deep cut in his finger tip. He watched in shock as the blood ran down his finger. Valon glanced back up in time to watch Jonouchi retract his claws. He shivered and laughed nervously. "Heh, who needs a knife, right?" He joked.

Jou looked taken aback by his calm reaction to the situation. "You're something else, Valon…" He told the brunet, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. The brunet smiled softly in return. His problems were momentarily forgotten. "Let's get out of here…its freezing!" He declared. Jonouchi sweat-dropped. "Well it _is_ December, in case you forgot…" Valon grinned sheepishly. "Eh? Is it now?" Jou rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Valon swayed, blood loss and exposure to the cold was making him dizzy. Jonouchi caught him and slung the brunet's arm over his shoulder. "C'mon, we better get you out of the cold before you pass out. We can catch up later." The blond told him sternly. Valon nodded in agreement and laid his head down on Jou's shoulder.

**

* * *

JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik: One chapter finished…but so many left to go! Reviews would be nice…**


	2. Reflection

Here is chapter two! Sorry it took me so long to update…I got started on Painted Moment and had to get it finished and posted before I updated this one.

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik:** I'm bored…Kaiba do the disclaimer, please?

**Kaiba:** WHAT! Over my dead body!

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik:** Okay! That can be arranged in my next fic! Which do you prefer…by bomb or by car?

**Kaiba:** (shivers) Fine, I'll do it! **Disclaimer:** JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik does not own Yugioh or any of the characters!

**Kaiba:** (eye twitches)…Happy now?

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik:** Yup! Thanks Kaiba!

_

* * *

From last chapter: _

_**Valon swayed, blood loss and exposure to the cold was making him dizzy. Jonouchi caught him and slung the brunet's arm over his shoulder. "C'mon, we better get you out of the cold before you pass out. We can catch up later." The blond told him sternly. Valon nodded in agreement and laid his head down on Jou's shoulder.**_

**

* * *

**

Inner Demon

**Chapter 2**

Valon looked up groggily when Jonouchi stopped. The blond fumbled with his keys for a moment before getting the door unlocked. He was vaguely aware of Jonouchi picking him up in a bridal fashion and carrying him into the house. The blond boy gently lowered him onto a large bed. "Just relax." Jou told him with a smile. Valon's head was spinning, but he managed a faint nod. The sound of footsteps was heard as Jonouchi rushed out of the room.

A few moments later he returned with a medical kit, basin of warm water, and a few wash cloths. Valon looked at him questioningly. The blond laughed at his expression. "The damage isn't too bad, but it would be best if we get ya cleaned up a bit." He explained. Jou took a seat beside him on the bed and dipped a washcloth into the water. He rung out the excess moisture and used the cloth to clear away the dried blood on Valon's neck and shoulder. Then he applied some Neosporin to the wound and wrapped it with gauze. Jou gave the brunet a smile once he had finished.

Jou sighed. "I'm going to take a shower, want me to save you some hot water? I have some cloths that would probably fit you." He stated. Valon nodded appreciatively. "Yeah." He replied softly. As much as he tried to concentrate, Valon's thoughts were elsewhere.

A few minutes later Jonouchi stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He sighed as he made his way back to his room.

Valon blinked when he saw Jonouchi in nothing but a towel. He was muscular despite his slim build. Jou had a flat stomach, well formed abs, and long legs. Valon was awestruck. He pulled his gaze away when he realized he was gawking at the blond. A deep blush formed on his face. _'Oh, right…I'm in his room, aren't I?' _He thought. Mentally he berated himself for staring.

Jou dressed quickly and dropped a clean towel into Valon's lap, bringing the brunet out of his thoughts. The blond smiled. "Your turn." He told the other boy. Valon nodded and allowed Jonouchi to show him where the bathroom was. After the blond duelist had left, Valon turned on the shower. He quickly stripped and stepped into the warm spray of water. It stung the wound on his neck, but was otherwise refreshing. He felt his muscles begin to relax. He blinked in surprise when he saw the blonde's shampoo. _'Apple scented?' _He thought to himself. Shrugging, he poured some and began to wash his hair. Next came the conditioner which was vanilla scented.

He quickly dried off and exited the shower. Valon glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He had about the same amount of muscle as Jonouchi, but his was more apparent because of the clothing he wore. He chuckled lightly, doubting that the blond even _had_ any tight clothing. Every time he saw the blond, and in every picture, Jou had been wearing loose, baggy clothing. Valon wrapped his towel around his waist and followed the blonde's example.

He sat on Jonouchi's bed as the blond dug through his closet. Valon blinked in surprise when he was handed a pair of ultra-marine blue sweat pants, a pair of black boxers, and a black tank top. He snickered. "Gee, and here I thought you had nothin' but white an' blue clothing." He commented with a smile. Jou shrugged. "Most people think that." He commented, "I mostly wear the white because it's a 'school acceptable' color and I wear a lot of blue since it's my favorite color." Valon nodded and began to change into the clothing. Surprisingly it all fit. Jou laughed. "Wow, at least we know it's possible to share cloths. The only people in my group that I can share with are Malik and Otogi. And I can wear Honda's cloths, but he can't fit into mine." He said in amusement. Jou giggled. "It's fun to tease Honda about that. He gets so mad when Otogi and I call him fat." He commented. Valon laughed at this.

"You should rest here for the night." The blond said softly. Valon yawned in response. "Guess I am a bit tired…" The brunet replied. Jou nodded. "You can sleep in here tonight." He said. Quietly, the blond flicked off the light and closed the door behind him.

Once he was alone, Valon lay down and rolled over onto his side. He took a deep breath. The scent on green apples and vanilla lingered on the pillows. It was a strange mixture, but pleasant all the same. He sighed. _'So, Jonouchi Katsuya is a demon?' _He thought to himself. Somehow that didn't surprise him. He glanced up at the window and noticed the waxing moon. _'I wonder…does his change have anything to do with the moon? It will be full soon, either tomorrow night or the next.' _He thought, frowning. As much as he feared the blond, his presence was somehow soothing.

Jonouchi collapsed onto the couch. He pondered over the days events. He, Anzu, Honda, Otogi and Yugi had gone to Kaiba land earlier that day. As they were about to head home, Yugi had stopped him and asked if they could meet up again later that day. The boy said he had a few questions for him that could only be asked in private. He had agreed and promised to meet Yugi at the Ice Café in downtown Domino. He had become worried when the small duelist had failed to show up. Concerned, Jonouchi had searched the alley ways in the surrounding area. He was about to give up when he heard laughter coming from a courtyard not far away.

**--Flashback**

"C'mon kiddy, take it off!" The obviously drunk gang member demanded. Jonouchi rounded the corner and gaped at what he saw. A gang had Yugi surrounded and one member was currently trying to rip the boy's cloths off. Jonouchi growled and pushed his way through the drunken men. "Hey! Leave him alone!" He said, punching Yugi's captor in the head. He moved forward to shield his friend. "You okay Yugi?" He asked. His short friend nodded and slowly stood up. Jou looked him over carefully. It was obvious what the men had been trying to do. He glared at the leader in disgust. "How dare you!" He spat. Jou turned and gave Yugi a weak smile. "Get outta here Yugi. I'll take care of these scumbags." He promised. Yugi's eyes widened. "Jou! I'm not going to just leave you here!" He protested. Jonouchi shook his head. "Don't worry 'bout me Yug. You should go home; grandpa is probably worried sick about you." He said. Yugi nodded, tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he turned and ran.

Jou sighed in relief once his friend was out of harms way. The leader chuckled. "Guess that means you get ta take his place." He said while grinning. Jonouchi growled at him and raised his fists defiantly….

**--End Flashback**

Jou sighed. _'And then…what? I blanked out after that. The next thing I remember was…'_

**--Flashback**

A face faded into view. A single tear ran down the brunet boys' face as he stared pleadingly at the blond. "J-Jo-nou-chi!" He cried out with the last of his strength. Jou's eyes widened. _'Valon?' _He thought in confusion. When had he gotten here? The blond quickly released his hold on the brunet and numbly watched him crumble to the ground. Valon gasped for breath. Jou immediately noticed the blood seeping from the wound on his neck. He looked away guiltily. Next he saw the dozens of lifeless bodies littering the courtyard. _'Did I do this? Please…not again!'_

"W-what the hell…was that…all 'bout?" The Australian asked between much needed gasps of breath. Jonouchi leaned back against the wall. He laid his head in his hands. Jou felt the blood of countless others against his skin. "How could I loose control like that?" He mumbled, "I've always had so much control over it…" Jonouchi trailed off, looking down at his hands. The brunet shivered, looking back at the blood and snow covered courtyard. "Did you do that?" Valon asked fearfully. Solemnly, the blond nodded.

**--End Flashback**

Jonouchi bit his lip. He felt ashamed of himself. His eyes widened when an unfamiliar feeling pulsed through him. He bit down harder, trying to drive it away. Jou's fangs pierced his lip causing blood to drip down his chin and into his mouth. It only seemed to fuel his sudden blood lust. His amber eyes glowed blood red as he let out a feral snarl.

Valon blinked and looked towards the door. _'Was that Jonouchi?' _He wondered nervously. He sighed. Standing up, Valon made his way to the door. Slowly he reached towards the door knob. His hand was shaking. He took a deep breath and turned the door knob. Quietly as possible, he pushed the door open, ready to face whatever came next…

**

* * *

JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik:** Ooh, a cliff-hanger!Chapter two is done and I'm going to start on chapter three soon! I have lots of ideas ready… 

And as always, reviews make me want to update faster…so if you want to read the next chapter soon just click the little "Send Review" button! Thanks!


	3. First Blood

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik:** Ohaiyo mina! Sorry for the long time, no update! Here is chapter 3...for anyone who is still reading this... I owe big thanks to **Pearl of the Dark Age **for prompting me to update.

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own Yugioh or any of the Yugioh Characters. However, OC's will be introduced starting with this chapter. Please do not use my OC's without permission. Thank you.

* * *

_From last chapter:_

**_Valon blinked and looked towards the door. 'Was that Jonouchi?' He wondered nervously. He sighed. Standing up, Valon made his way to the door. Slowly he reached towards the door knob. His hand was shaking. He took a deep breath and turned the door knob. Quietly as possible, he pushed the door open, ready to face whatever came next.

* * *

_**

**Inner Demon  
Chapter 3**

**Ba-bum, **one heartbeat; time slowed to a crawl. **Ba-bum, **two; and a foreign emotion raced through his veins. **Ba-bum, **three…a dozen frenzied paces toward the couch. **Ba-bum, **four. Time resumed its normal pace again.

Valon let out a shaky sigh, his fear began to ebb away. The brunet leaned forward into more of a relaxed position. His frantic heartbeat returned to a more normal level. "…Jonouchi?" He whispered.

The blond stared up at him, aggression momentarily forgotten. A warm blush spread across his face.

Valon loosened his hold on the blond but did not remove his arms from around Jonouchi's waist. "Jonouchi," he repeated louder this time, "are you alright, mate?" The Australian boy asked the other teen.

Jonouchi released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Yeah, I think so." he replied softly.

Valon yawned and laid his head down on the other boy's shoulder. He smiled sleepily. "You scared me…" He commented jokingly, even though he knew this was no laughing matter. Even so, it helped to lighten the mood.

Jou smiled back. "Sorry." He said with a chuckle. Both were silent for a few peaceful moments.

"We really should get some sleep, Valon." The blond said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah…" The brunet agreed with another yawn.

Valon made no effort to move, though, and Jou made no effort to move him. The two boys remained on the couch; Jonouchi laying along the length of it, with Valon draped over him, the aussie's tanned arms wrapped around the blonde's waist.

Sleep came quickly to the contented.

**

* * *

12:01 p.m. - **

**Suburbs, Domino, Japan**

A red-headed teen pulled her jacket tighter around her body. She had apparently gone out for some last minute Christmas shopping, as indicated by the five large shopping bags she toted along. The girl smiled triumphantly. Most of the good stores were pretty much sold out by December 9th, but she had forged ahead and found some neat gifts for her loved ones.

She hummed a cheery Christmas tune as she trudged along thorough the fresh, four-inch deep snow. Her blue-green eyes glanced around curiously, trying to find the quickest rout back to her sister's apartment. Smiling softly, she ducked into an empty alley-way. She often took this path home from school. It was always un-inhabited. Until tonight.

A young man looked up from his bag, frowning, he closed the leather pouch and tucked it into his coat pocket. He adopted a handsome smile, and pushed his glasses up farther. "Why hello young lady, what brings you out on such a cold night? And so late too?" He asked, sounding plenty hospitable.

The redhead looked up in surprise. "O-oh! Hi there!" She said kindly. She blushed at the sight of his handsome face. He looked no older than twenty. "I was just walking home, sir." She replied sweetly.

He nodded falling into step beside her. "It's not wise to walk home alone though miss. Bad people come out at night, you know." He advised.

She blinked. "Oh, well I'm not too scared." She replied with a soft chuckle. She pulled a stone-inlaid necklace and motioned toward the pendant. "My brother gave it to me before he died, to protect me." She replied sadly.

The man peered at the stone in surprise. "You must have been very important to him, miss." He told her warmly. She smiled in return.

"Airi…call me Airi." She requested. He nodded in return.

"…Airi, a pretty name. My friends call me Skye." He replied. Skye blinked, turning his head to the left. He frowned. "Airi, maybe I should walk you home…some horrible things have been happening lately in this part of town."

She nodded slowly. "What kind of thinks, Skye?"

The two virtual strangers turned into the apartment parking lot.

**12:06 p.m. – **

**River Run Apartment Complex, Domino, Japan

* * *

**

Valon yawned, snuggling into the warm body below him.

…warm…body? This thought took few moments to register. The brunet's eyes fluttered open, and a hot blush covered his face when he realized the position he was in. Valon slid off of the blond quietly, hoping not to wake him just yet.

Valon retrieved the remote from the coffee table and flicked on the T.V. He stifled a yawn and turned to the local news channel.

"…and in other news, a horrific scene was found last night. Several dozen wounded gang members were found in a courtyard in west Domino City. Strangely, the men seem to have been…mauled…by some sort of large animal! The so called 'claw marks' are obviously not from any known man-made weapons, plus it would take an insane amount of strength to deliver this kind of damage. All gang members are in critical condition, but currently alive. But this is not all of it; similar cases have been discovered this morning, of mostly young teens. Two young girls, four young boys, and a twenty-four year old female school teacher are among the victims. All seven were discovered dead. Whether this is the work of a wild animal, or a Cult uprising, the investigators are not yet willing to say…"

"Damn it." Jou breathed shakily.

Valon jumped in surprise. "Oh, you're awake already?" The brunet asked, turning back to the screen. "It's horrible isn't it?"

Jonouchi nodded distractedly. "…Yeah." He looked up, eyes settling on Valon's back. He sighed. "There are others, you know…"

Valon blinked. "Hm?" He asked in surprise.

"Other Demons, I mean." Jonouchi elaborated. "Domino and Tokyo are crawling with them, though most are dormant like me. But now something is stirring up the blood." The blond finished.

Valon sighed. "Where do we go from here?" He asked softly.

Jonouchi shook his head. "I don't know." He raised his head from its bowed position. "We should talk to Yugi, though. Even without the Pharaoh in this world, we may be able to think of something."

Valon nodded. "To the game shop, then?" He said with a slight smile. The blond returned his smile and nodded. "I only hope things aren't too far out of hand already." He muttered to himself, turning to look at the pictures of the victims as they flashed across the screen. Grabbing their coats, the two left for their destination. The door squeaked as it closed behind them. "If only there was something…"

* * *

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik:** Well, there you go! Ch.3 complete and uploaded! I know it doesn't explain much, but more will be coming soon...I hope...maybe.

Please R & R people! I really do appreciate it if you would.


End file.
